A Deduction of Seduction
by ivoryghost
Summary: A sexy smutty slashy one-shot of John teasing Sherlock with a strawberry flavoured ice-lolly one evening. ! Rated NC-17/MATURE for strong language, sexual content and slash. NOT suitable for under 18s!


**A Deduction of Seduction**

A Johnlock One-Shot

NC-17 (mature audiences only)

Not appropriate for under 18s

Explicit content (graphical sex, slash, strong offensive language)

Dominant!Watson

Slight humor

**! Read at own caution; I am not responsible after posting warning guidelines !**

John was eating an ice-lolly. A thick, pink, strawberry flavoured ice-lolly. His saliva dripped down the length of it before his pointy tongue flicked out again to taste the cool treat. John's eyes were glued to the television as he absently wrapped his lips around the lolly and swirled his tongue on it, searching for flavour.

Sherlock sat mesmerised, his entire body rigid with arousal. His index fingertip ran over his lips thoughtfully, his eyes watching every movement John's mouth and tongue made around the lolly. Sherlock crossed his legs, uncomfortable in his trousers. He watched as John's gaze flickered momentarily. Sherlock deducted that John was in fact, doing all of this _seduction _on purpose.

"Err-" Sherlock cleared his throat awkwardly, his mouth dry. John's head twitched in his direction, but his eyes never left the television screen.

"Yes?" John asked, all too innocently. Sherlock's eyes narrowed into slits as John took nearly the entire length of the ice-lolly in his mouth. It was only when John slowly slid it back out of his mouth with a _pop! _did his eyes lock onto Sherlock's, who nearly gasped out loud from how much it made his cock twitch.

"I erm-" Sherlock suddenly bolted from his chair, rushing from the room to shut himself in the bathroom. He leant over the bathroom sink, his hand braced on the porcelain while his other hand fumbled with his zip. He almost growled when his too eager hand couldn't pull the zipper down.

"Need any help with that, Holmes?" A voice of velvet whispered down his ear. Sherlock started, stumbling forwards as a hand slipped around his waist and downwards. Very far downwards.

"John-"

"Did my little show get you all-" John yanked on the zipper, Sherlock's trousers falling to his knees. His hand instantly went to Sherlock's straining bulge, causing him to groan. "-excited?"

Sherlock's lips moved soundlessly; unable to form words. John smirked – Sherlock Holmes speechless. Sherlock resolved to just nodding vigorously as John pushed aside his red boxers.

"Were you imagining that the ice-lolly was your dick?" John asked, his mouth licking and sucking at Sherlock's neck as his hand slicked slowly up and down Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock could only nod in response, his knuckles turning white as they gripped onto the side of the sink. John was jerking him faster and rawer now, his hand becoming slick as Sherlock began moving his hips in time to John. John groaned, breathing in Sherlock's musky scent.

"F-_fuck_." Sherlock managed to pant out through his laboured breathing. John suddenly stopped, seizing Sherlock by the hair and forcing him to bend over the sink. Sherlock tried to resist, but John's crotch pressed up against his buttocks made him still and moan into the depths of the hollow porcelain.

"Do you want me to _fuck _you, Sherlock Holmes?" John demanded high on arousal and authority. Sherlock had never heard anything sexier; dirty foul language coming from innocent do-no-harm John's mouth.

"You've got such a dirty fucking mouth Watson." Sherlock stumbled, dazed as John hauled him up and spun him around, pressing against him until his bare arse squished painfully against the cold hard sink.

They looked at each other for one fleeting moment before Sherlock grabbed John round the face and pulled him towards him. They crushed their mouths together; licking, biting each other's lips as their hands wandered desperately. Within minutes, all their clothing was strewn across the bathroom floor.

"I'll ask you again, Holmes." John suddenly demanded, pressing Sherlock's wrists behind him painfully digging them into the taps. He leant forward so their noses touched and their breaths danced together invisible between their lips. "Do. You. Want. Me. To. _Fuck. _You. Sherlock. Holmes?" He pronunciated each word clearly, each sound going straight to Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock nodded earnestly, but John just stared at him.

"I want to hear that dirty mouth of yours say it." John said, and Sherlock, who couldn't concentrate on anything but the way John's hips were slowly crushing into his, suddenly shouted;

"Yes, for fuck sake John, fuck me."

John abruptly seized Sherlock around the arse cheeks and hauled him up so he sat on the edge of the sink, his erection straining against his belly. John, hell bent on making Sherlock wait, dropped to his knees, his eyes never leaving Sherlock's huge ones as he took Sherlock's length in his mouth just like he did the ice-lolly.

Sherlock's head smacked into the cabinet behind him as he dropped it back with a loud groan. His fingers found John's hair, alternating between slow, mesmerised strokes to sharp demanding tugs.

Sherlock barely noticed the transition from John's mouth on his dick to his cock at his entrance. John moved his body forwards, moulding them together.

"_Shit." _John growled as he started to move in earnest, Sherlock's fingernails digging into his shoulder blades, his head in the crook of his neck. "Do you like that, Holmes?"

Sherlock nodded, tracing John's collarbone with his tongue. John thrust harder, and Sherlock grinned as he started kissing every bare inch of John's neck.

"I want to hear you say that you like it when I fuck you, H-_oh, god_." John demanded not quite as authoritative as before; distracted by Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock groaned, tugging on John's hair so that his ear was pressed against his lips.

"I _love _it when you _fuck me_, John." He whispered, his voice like velvet as his hands wandered down the hard toned planes of John's back to grab his buttocks, pushing John closer to him.

"How much?" John asked, his voice hoarse with strain and arousal as he grabbed a hold of Sherlock once again.

Sherlock's mouth opened and closed over thin air; once again lost for words. The surprised scream that was suddenly emitted from somewhere in the bathroom was too feminine to be either Sherlock's baritone or John's War induced voice. They ceased all movement, staring at each other with a sudden blatant fear.

"Miss Hudson." Sherlock said, without even looking up from John who had flushed a violent shade of beetroot. "Could you please _close_ the bathroom door that John so carelessly left open?"

Miss Hudson looked from John's jean covered arse cheeks to the door, and slowly began shuffling out of the too-hot sex-hazy room. "I always knew there was something between you pair." She said, and John could have sworn he saw her wink through the now cracked bathroom mirror.

"I bet she just loved this." Sherlock said, fighting the urge to laugh as John closed his eyes with embarrassment.

"I'll close the door next time." John reassured as they slowly began to fuck again. Sherlock's eyes widened.

"There's going to be a next time?"

"Fuck yes - There's a whole box of lollies in the freezer Sherlock."

**Disclaimer**: Because everyone needs a little Johnlock porn in their life. Please leave a review and feel free to favourite! Thank you :-)

Also, none of these characters nor the fandom belong to me. All right goes to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Sherlock BBC producers (Moffat/Gatiss/Thompson)


End file.
